


Отвези меня домой

by ErnstWolff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, post 8x23
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErnstWolff/pseuds/ErnstWolff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-8х23. Кастиэль находит Дина только спустя полгода. Им придется заново искать подход друг к другу: нельзя не измениться за такой длительный срок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отвези меня домой

**Author's Note:**

> касоцентричное повествование; этот фик целиком о Касе, его чувствах и его отношении к Дину.  
> примечание для гетофобов: гет не графичный, он только упоминается.  
> название фика - отсылка к песне The Killers "Carry me home"

**1**

Небо вспыхнуло тысячами комет. Кастиэль глядел вверх и не чувствовал ничего. Он знал, что раньше бы ощутил боль, он бы почувствовал, что его братья сгорают, но сейчас в нем не было никаких чувств. В нем больше нет благодати, отзывающейся на все происходящее на Небесах, а смертное тело не может ощутить даже капли чужой агонии. Кастиэль не понимал, почему он не сгорел. Зачем он остался жив?.. После всего, что он сделал?

Кастиэль с трудом опустил взгляд. Под его ногами была влажная от росы трава, он помнил это: поднимаясь с земли, он ощутил под пальцами сырость. Оглянувшись, он попытался определить, где находится, но вокруг был совершенно незнакомый лес или парк. Он не знал, куда идти. Он не знал, зачем ему что-то делать. Кому он теперь нужен? Теперь, когда разрушил Небеса и стал человеком? И как быть человеком?..

Кастиэль провел ладонями по карманам и нащупал карточку. Он вспомнил, что она так и лежит в плаще с того дня, как он впервые встретил Метатрона. Отчего-то на ум пришел пакет с покупками, который он так и не донес до бункера. Должно быть, его подобрали бездомные и распотрошили, использовав все, что там было… Кастиэлю не было жалко. Он вспомнил, что Сэм проходил последнее испытание, а Дин побежал за ним. Наверняка он звал на помощь, вот только Кастиэль не мог его услышать, и от этого было больно. Он не знал, жив ли Сэм. Если он мертв, то Дин никогда не простит павшего ангела. Если он жив… то Кастиэль ему все равно не будет нужен.

«Но мне нужна помощь, - подумал мужчина. – Мне нужно найти Дина.» Снова оглянувшись и поняв, что не может даже определить направление к трассе, Кастиэль быстро пошел вперед. Скоро он ощутил боль в левом боку, туфли скользили по траве, врезаясь задниками в пятки и доставляя неудобство, а галстук стал давить на горло. Ослабив его, Кастиэль замедлил шаг, чувствуя, что физическая боль отступает. Но, едва она утихла, он снова вспомнил про свою семью. И тогда он почти побежал вперед, лишь бы перебить эти невыносимые мысли.

Через какое-то время на улице начало светать, и Кастиэль услышал вдалеке шум машин. Он чувствовал голод, ему хотелось спать, а еще больше – лечь прямо здесь и больше никогда не вставать. Физическое перенапряжение дало свои результаты: он больше не думал о доме. Он почти забыл о Винчестерах. Он испытывал столько разных ощущений, сколько не чувствовал за всю свою жизнь.

Когда Кастиэль вышел из леса, солнце было почти в зените. Перед ним лежала трасса, по которой то и дело проносились машины. Тогда он пошел по обочине, надеясь, что город недалеко. Ноги заплетались, и стало нестерпимо жарко от того, что над головой больше не было тени от крон деревьев. Кастиэль снял плащ, усилием воли заставив себя взять его в руку и понести с собой, а не выкинуть. Он чувствовал, как по спине сбегают капли пота. Лицо он то и дело вытирал рукавом плаща. Постоянно спотыкаясь, Кастиэль несколько раз упал. Ему показалось, что он никогда не осилит эту дорогу.

Спустя еще несколько часов, когда у него уже в который раз открылось второе дыхание, впереди показался город. Кастиэлю показалось, что он уже был тут, но это явно не тот штат, в котором располагается бункер летописцев. Что ж, он и не смел надеяться, что окажется близко к Винчестерам. Ему придется искать их. Но пока он может остановиться в мотеле, поесть и выспаться, и потом найти транспорт.

…Расплачиваясь за номер карточкой, Кастиэль почувствовал страх. Он знал, что Дин пользуется фальшивыми кредитками, и если сейчас она отчего-то не сработает… но заросший бородой мужчина за стойкой ресепшена протянул ему ключ, бросив, что комната на втором этаже, и Кастиэль поспешил к лестнице. Войдя в номер, он закрыл дверь, бросил на пол опостылевший плащ, весь измазанный грязью, пылью и потом, и побрел в ванную. Ноги словно сами подвели его к раковине, а руки выкрутили кран. Жадно глотая водопроводную воду, Кастиэль упал на колени, плеская её себе на лицо, захлебываясь, кашляя, но продолжая пить. Напившись, он прислонился лбом к холодной керамике и закрыл глаза.

Он не знал, сколько времени провел в таком состоянии, но в определенный момент он почувствовал, что запах пота становится невыносим. Им пахло не только от тела, но и от одежды. Поднявшись на ноги, Кастиэль развязал галстук, отбросив его в сторону, и разулся. Колени до сих пор подрагивали. Включив душ, он встал под воду прямо в одежде, сначала просто наслаждаясь струями, бегущими по телу. Он и не думал, что душ – это так приятно… Затем Кастиэль чуть подрагивающими руками снял с себя рубашку и брюки. Он подставил их под воду, а потом кинул в раковину. Так же поступив и с носками, он неуверенно прикоснулся к резинке трусов. Он начинал понимать, отчего люди боятся наготы. Он почувствовал себя беззащитным, но, когда вода стала горячее, все же расслабился.

Проспав до следующего утра, Кастиэль проснулся от чувства голода. Он чувствовал себя значительно лучше, но ныли мышцы ног от длительной ходьбы накануне. Найдя в ванной высохшую одежду, он оделся и вышел из номера. Найдя неподалеку кафе, Кастиэль заказал кофе и вспомнил, что ему нужна еще и еда. Он теперь смертный. Он попросил бургеры, помня о том, что ими постоянно питался Дин, и протянул официантке карточку.

\- Неважно выглядите, - сказала она, возвращая кредитку. – Тяжелая выдалась неделька?

Кастиэль кивнул. Сначала он подумал, что ему не нужны случайные знакомства, ведь у него есть цель – найти Дина, но потом…

\- Да, - медленно ответил он и поднял взгляд на улыбающуюся девушку в черно-белой униформе. – Где я могу заработать денег? Мне нужно… на проезд.

Официантка оценивающе взглянула на него, словно решая, стоит ли помогать незнакомцу в строгих брюках и рубашке, измятой донельзя. Напряженная мыслительная работа отразилось на её лице, но через пару мгновений она склонилась над столиком и, понизив голос, предложила:

\- Разгрузи коробки с полуфабрикатами – получишь пятьдесят баксов.

\- Когда? – Кастиэль нахмурился, сосредотачиваясь.

\- Поешь – и приступай, - официантка подмигнула ему и удалилась.

Так Кастиэль и провел первую неделю в этом городе (в Лэйквуде, как узнал он из газет): он помогал Сэнди, официантке, перетаскивать коробки. Жадный до денег владелец кафе предполагал, что его официанты в состоянии сами принимать товар у поставщиков, и Сэнди работала очень медленно, жалуясь, что коробки слишком тяжелые для девушки. Она часто шутила, сама же и смеялась, и под конец недели Кастиэль даже начал понимать часть её шуток. Он внимательно следил за нею, стараясь понять, как должен вести себя человек. Теперь ему приходилось обучаться их правилам общения.

К седьмому дню Кастиэль почувствовал, что больше не может ждать. Он должен уезжать отсюда. Он должен найти Дина. Попрощавшись с Сэнди, он сказал, что ему пора. Девушка ответила, что уже привыкла к нему, и ей жаль прощаться, но посоветовала автобусную станцию, от которой транспорт идет во всех направлениях.

Кастиэль не знал, куда ехать. Он помнил, как выглядит нужный ему город с высоты птичьего полета, он помнил, как к нему лететь. Он не знал, как искать его с уровня человеческого роста. И если бы раньше он почувствовал Дина, нашел бы его среди миллиардов людей, дотянулся бы ради него до любой точки на земном шаре… чувствуя его, даже несмотря на енохианские руны на ребрах… то теперь он ничего не мог.

Сев на первый подошедший автобус, Кастиэль поехал вперед.

*

Кастиэль не следил за временем. Он лишь изредка покупал газеты, читая их в автобусах, мотелях, кафе. Но даже это он делал только для того, чтобы узнать город и поискать упоминания, способные натолкнуть его на Винчестеров. Ничего не было. Тогда он выкидывал газету, открывал рюкзак и доставал книгу. Он пристрастился к чтению. Он помнил всех писателей и поэтов, живших на земле, он знал, что они писали. Но, когда благодать покинула его, все эти знания начали стираться. Он многое забывал. Человеческая память не выдерживала огромного объема информации.

Кастиэль купил себе новую обувь: его туфли совсем истерлись. Когда он попросил консультанта в магазине подобрать ему что-нибудь удобное, молодой человек сказал, что самое удобное – это кеды. Но, - добавил тогда он, - они никак не подойдут к его брюкам. Недолго думая, он дал померить Кастиэлю джинсы и новую рубашку и одобрительно присвистнул, когда Кастиэль вышел из примерочной. Он взял все, что ему предложил продавец, поняв, что деньги заканчиваются.

Ему стало проще искать работу. Он находил её каким-то чудом, каждый раз рядом обнаруживались люди, которым требовалась помощь. Он разгружал ящики, прибирался в подсобках, мыл машины. Он делал все. Зарабатывал немного денег и снова отправлялся в путь. На этот раз Кастиэль вышел из автобуса, оказавшись в Эссексе, штат Вермонт. Закинув за плечи рюкзак, он шел по обочине дороги. Уже стемнело, и лишь тусклый свет фонарей освещал его путь.

Кастиэль вспоминал, как он пытался выйти из леса. Сейчас он чувствовал себя свободно, словно обжившись в теле, и понимал, что его походка изменилась. Теперь он может пройти много, очень много, если потребуется, и усталость не будет умолять его лечь на дорогу и уснуть. Ему нужно найти мотель на окраине, там дешевле, и перекантоваться в городе день-другой, прежде чем продолжить путь. С этими мыслями Кастиэль переходил дорогу, пока не услышал визг тормозов, а потом почувствовал боль.

До него как сквозь подушку доходило происходящее. Он упал, больно ударившись головой об асфальт, а рядом кто-то завизжал. Похоже, девушка. Очень больно. Ногу. Очень.

\- Парень! – кто-то схватил его за рубашку, дернув на себя, и Кастиэль повернул голову. Постепенно мир вокруг становился четче, а звуки – громче. Обнаружив перед собой девушку, он открыл рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но она запричитала, не дав ему издать и звука: - Черт-черт-черт, я тебя не заметила. Здесь темно, а у меня фара сломалась. Давай я отвезу тебя в больницу, а ты скажешь, что это кто-то другой тебя сбил, ладно?

\- Я…

\- Чееерт, у тебя на голове кровь. Ты можешь встать? – девушка закинула его руку себе на плечо, и Кастиэль только сейчас осознал, что лежит.

\- Нога, - выдавил он.

\- Я не сломала тебе ногу, только не это! – мгновенно откликнулась девушка, и в следующую же секунду посмотрела на Кастиэля. – Парень, прости. Вот правда – в первый раз такое.

Дорогу до больницы Кастиэль почти не запомнил; он то и дело прикладывал руку к виску, и ладонь была вся в крови. Ногу он попытался устроить поудобнее, но не удавалось; боль пульсировала в стремительно отекающей и слишком горячей лодыжке, становясь постепенно чуть меньше, но так и не исчезая. Девушка на водительском сиденье гнала вперед, крепко вцепившись в руль. Кастиэлю отчего-то стало смешно. Его сбила не машина. Его сбил фургончик, весь разрисованный цветами и с висящими фенечками на зеркале заднего вида.

Когда они оказались возле госпиталя, девушка помогла ему дойти, сразу же сказав врачам, что нашла этого парня на дороге.

\- Его кто-то сбил, - тараторила она, - он там орал от боли.

\- Я не орал… - попытался возразить Кастиэль, но его никто не слушал.

Оказалось, что у него легкое сотрясение головного мозга и вывих лодыжки. Наложив ему тугую повязку, хирург отправил его в другой кабинет. Прихрамывая, опираясь на костыль и бредя по больничному коридору, Кастиэль скользил взглядом по палатам. Он не знал, что это за больница, но люди здесь лежали разные; кто-то был подключен к мониторам, кто-то казался совсем здоровым, а кто-то был почти полностью забинтован. Скользнув по очередному лицу, Кастиэль застыл. Не веря своим глазам, он приблизился к окошку.

За стеклом на больничной койке лежал мужчина. Его лицо было обезображено ожогами, но часть повязок уже была снята, и можно было рассмотреть его. Кастиэль не мог оторвать от него взгляда.

\- Эй, парень, - Кастиэль вздрогнул от хлопка по плечу. Этот хирург подкрадывается слишком тихо. – Как тебя, кстати?.. Ты чего тут застыл?

\- Мне показалось, что я его знаю, - заторможено ответил Кастиэль. – Он будет жить?

\- Вряд ли, - равнодушно ответил хирург. – Он поступил пару месяцев назад, весь обгоревший. Он мог бы выжить… но он не борется за жизнь. Пошли к неврологу.

Кивнув, Кастиэль последовал за хирургом. Он не сомневался: он только что видел брата. Полыхая, ангелы срывались с Небес, и вряд ли были выжившие… только случайно спасшиеся. Но и те не хотели жить. Никто не хочет быть человеком. Пока невролог просил его посмотреть то влево, то вправо, и проверял рефлексы, Кастиэль спрашивал себя, зачем остался жить. Почему не удавился, когда видел, как падают ангелы.

Кастиэлю дали с собой костыль, сказав, что он все равно списанный, и выпроводили из больницы. У людей должны быть медицинские страховки, а у него ничего не было, кроме пары сотен долларов в кармане. Рюкзак – и тот куда-то делся… Медленно выходя из госпиталя, Кастиэль морщился от боли. Голова кружилась, слегка подташнивало, и он мечтал лишь о том, чтобы найти где-нибудь поблизости мотель.

\- Парень, - услышал он голос, выйдя на крыльцо. Обернувшись на звук, он увидел, как быстро вскакивает на ноги сидевшая у стены девушка. Та, которая сбила его. Кастиэль заметил в её светлых волосах ободок с огромными искусственными цветами. – Я Эшли. Эш, - она протянула ему руку. Посмотрев пару секунду на её маленькую и аккуратную ладонь, Кастиэль все же сжал её.

\- Кастиэль.

\- А сокращенно – Кас?

\- Так называл меня один мой друг, - что-то в груди болезненно заныло, и Кастиэль сглотнул. Кас. Сокращенное имя. Дин столько раз так называл его… и он все ещё не нашел братьев.

\- Слушай, - заговорила девушка, медленно идя возле Каса. Её голос звучал чуть хрипло. – Я сначала хотела уехать, чтобы ты не вызвал копов, но потом вспомнила, что у меня в фургоне твоя сумка. Хотела подкинуть её в больницу, но передумала. У тебя там ни документов, ни чего, только книга и плащ. Ты где-то рядом живешь? Хочешь, я тебя подкину? Хочешь, я дам тебе денег? У меня их почти нет, но…

\- У меня нет дома, - перебив её, произнес Кастиэль. – У меня болит голова.

\- Прости, - она понизила голос. – Как тебе помочь? Я реально сожалею о случившемся. Я пацифист. Не хочу причинять людям боль. Может быть, тебе что-то нужно?

\- Нужно, - Кастиэль увидел неподалеку её припаркованный фургон. – Мне нужно найти Дина Винчестера. Где здесь рядом есть мотель?

\- Тебе деньги девать некуда? – фыркнула Эшли. Она обошла свой раскрашенный транспорт кругом и открыла заднюю дверь. – У тебя есть фургон, чувак.

Она помогла Кастиэлю забраться внутрь и включила качающуюся на проводе лампочку.

\- Вот здесь можешь ложиться спать. Сильно голова болит?

\- Да, - Кастиэль кивнул. В больнице ему не дали никаких таблеток, сказав, что за ними ведется строгий учет, а у него нет никаких документов. И поэтому единственное, что для него могут сделать, - это выдать костыль…

\- Так, - решила Эшли, закрывая дверь, - ложись давай.

Кастиэль послушно опустился на какую-то лежанку у стены, неожиданно поняв, что она довольно-таки удобна. От подушки пахло горьковатым запахом травы. Эшли аккуратно переместила его ноги поближе к стенке, а сама взяла из угла скатанный в рулон матрас и расстелила его на полу. Порывшись в сумке, висящей на крючке возле двери, она вытащила гремящую таблетками коробку.

\- Выпей это, - скомандовала она и протянула Кастиэлю две капсулы, - у тебя же нет каких-нибудь психических расстройств, неизлечимых болезней и аллергических реакций на химию?

\- Не знаю, - ответил Кастиэль. Он удобно лег на спину и подумал, что уже не сможет оторвать голову от подушки. Даже если за окном начнется апокалипсис, он ни за что не встанет. Эшли словно поняла это и, сжав его пальцами за щеки, вложила ему таблетки в рот. Кастиэль не почувствовал их вкуса и проглотил. – Что это?

\- Транки. Сейчас заснешь. Кого, говоришь, тебе нужно найти? – она выключила свет и легла на свой матрас.

\- Дина Винчестера.

\- Ага. Дина. Расскажи мне о нем.

Кастиэль, сам не зная почему, начал говорить. Словно что-то щелкнуло в голове, и он не мог сопротивляться.

\- Дин сильный и храбрый. Однажды я бросил все ради него, я потерял все, что у меня было. Совсем все… не жалею. Он любит пиво и… и журналы с азиатками. И пироги… - голос Кастиэля становился невнятным. Он закрыл глаза, и стены чуть поплыли. Слова срывались с губ словно в обход сознания. – Я нужен Дину. Он так говорил. Или уже не нужен… он нужен мне…

Голос Кастиэля затихал.

***

\- Кас, вот скажи, как можно дожить до твоего возраста и не уметь водить машину? – Эш сильнее давила газ. – Неужели тебе никогда не хотелось ощутить, каково это – когда ты разгоняешься все больше и больше? И вообще, сколько тебе лет?

\- Не хотелось, - пожал плечами Кас, делая вид, что не заметил вопроса о возрасте. – Как ты?

\- Лучше скажи о себе, - Эш стрельнула в него глазами. Зеленые. Хитрые.

\- Я в порядке, - Кастиэль машинально провел рукой по боку, по неровно приклеенному пластырями бинту. – Шрам, наверно, будет.

\- Ну и ладно. Шрамы украшают мужчину. Знала я одного парня, у которого все руки были исполосованы… - Эш опять затрещала, рассказывая о знакомом. У неё их были тысячи. Она каждый день о ком-то рассказывала, и Кас переставал её слушать уже после первых нескольких слов. Все истории у неё имели две концовки: кто-то вешался, а кто-то бросал дом и работу и уезжал в закат.

Нехорошо вчера вышло. Не стоило выходить из фургончика поздней ночью, да ещё от травы, которую курит Эш и которую то и дело пытается подсунуть Касу, идет кругом голова. Когда они наткнулись на тех парней, подумавших, что у них много денег, пришлось драться. Эш, оказывается, очень громко кричит. А ещё она ловко разбивает бутылки и бьет получившейся «розочкой» нападающих. У неё отличный удар, пусть даже она и пацифистка. На ней ни единой царапины. Вот у Каса под ребром длинный след от ножа… но это мелочи. Зато Эш снова набрала таблеток и еще какой-то дряни, от которой мутит.

Эш говорит, что они катаются уже третий месяц. Это не так уж много по сравнению с возрастом Кастиэля.

\- Слушай, - вдруг спросила Эш, - вот смотри. Мы встретились в Вермонте. Сейчас мы в Орегоне. Дальше, может быть, в Калифорнию? Заскочим на пляж.

\- Давай, - согласился Кас.

\- Знаешь, я хотела все спросить, - Эш, глядя только на дорогу, нахмурилась. – Ты все время говоришь, что это не тот штат. Не тот город. А какой тот?

\- Не знаю, - Кастиэль коротко взглянул на девушку. – Как увижу – узнаю его.

\- Что ты хочешь найти?

\- Мне нужно найти моего друга, - Кастиэль прислонился щекой к стеклу. Они редко говорили на эту тему. – Его зовут Дин.

\- Помню, - отозвалась Эш, - но зачем он тебе?

Вопрос Эш застал Кастиэля врасплох. Действительно, зачем он ищет Дина?.. Сначала он решил отправиться на поиски потому, что ему нужна была помощь. Но он и сам справился. Он научился быть человеком. За это он во многом благодарен бесконечной дороге и Эш. Она почти не обращала внимания на странности Каса, лишь порой замечала, что нормальные люди так не говорят или не делают. Он прислушивался к ней, становясь все человечней. Теперь он может жить один, не боясь, что кто-то заподозрит в нем сумасшедшего.

\- Уже не знаю, - вздохнул Кас.

\- А он вообще существует? – вкрадчиво спросил Эш. – В первую нашу встречу у тебя были проблемы с головой…

Существует ли он? Кастиэль прикусил губу. Ему все чаще казалось, что он все выдумал. Что все его воспоминания об ангелах, о демонах, о братьях, спасших землю, о Чистилище – все они лишь галлюцинация от таблеток Эш. И от травы. Он редко курил, только когда они останавливались в безлюдном месте. Эш тогда брала его за руку и куда-то тащила. Они ложились на траву и смотрели на небо. Она что-то говорила о звездах, о мире, но Кас редко слушал. Он знал слишком многое о мире и звездах, пока… пока не начал забывать. Может быть, он выдумал Дина? Выдумал, что-то забыв, и заполнил пробел каким-то образом… но отчего он начал поиски? Ведь он пустился в путь лишь ради Дина.

\- Он существует, - ответил Кас, подумав, что, может быть, он упал не с неба… может быть, его просто ударили по голове, ограбили, и мозг, компенсируя потерю памяти, выдумал сверхъестественную чушь.

\- Опиши мне его, - попросила Эш. – Раз уж он существует…

\- У него зеленые глаза, - Кас закрыл глаза, вспоминая. – Русые волосы. Знаешь, ежик такой. Веснушки. Пухлые губы. Когда он улыбается, у него разбегаются лучиками морщинки от уголков век.

\- Ладно, верю, - Эш кинула на него взгляд. – У тебя слишком мечтательное лицо сейчас было.

Кастиэль снова пожал плечами. Он не заметил в себе мечтательности. Он просто сказал то, что знает.

Когда стемнело, они остановились на обочине. На улице было прохладно, и они легли спать в фургоне. Они договорились меняться раз в неделю кроватями, чтобы тому, кто спит на полу, не было обидно. Но сегодня Эш отчего-то долго возилась на кровати и, в конце концов, сползла вниз, на матрас, прихватив свою подушку. Кастиэль почувствовал её горячее тело под тонкой тканью бесформенной майки, прижавшееся к его спине.

\- Кас, - прошептала Эшли, - скажи, этот Дин… он твой… ну… любовник?

\- Нет, - чуть удивленно ответил Кас. – Он мой друг.

Эш обняла его со спины одной рукой.

\- А я? – она приподнялась на локте, словно могла в темноте увидеть лицо Каса.

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Кастиэль. Эш чуть потянула его за плечо, и он перевернулся на спину. Её губы скользнули по его лицу.

Это не было неприятно или противно. Скорее, наоборот. От Эш пахло чем-то сладким, едва уловимым – Кас раньше не замечал этого запаха. Он не замечал, что губы у Эш почти такие же полные, как у Дина, не замечал, что у неё такая нежная кожа. Проводя ладонями по изгибам её тела, Кастиэль понимал, почему людям так нравится обнимать друг друга. Он понял, зачем однажды Дин отвел его в бордель. Было ли это в действительности?.. Было. Непременно было. Иначе бы эти воспоминания не были такими точными. Кастиэль забывал то, что происходило в прошлых веках, что было тысячелетия назад… но он помнил последние годы. Словно это и было его единственной жизнью. Дин не мог не существовать.

Лежа рядом с обнаженной Эш и легко поглаживая её волосы, Кас засыпал, и в его снах одни зеленые глаза сменяли другие, а губы… губы принадлежали точно не девушке.

 

*

В очередном кафе Эшли вертела в руках соломинку, глядя, как Кастиэль подходит с подносом. Едва он опустился рядом с ней, девушка коротко поцеловала его в губы, а затем схватила гамбургер.

\- Это мой! – возмутился Кас.

\- Обойдешься пирожком, - хихикнула Эш. – Я тут подумала. Если ты все еще действительно хочешь найти своего друга…

\- Хочу, - быстро отозвался Кастиэль. На улице стало холоднее, и позади осталось много городов. Но они так и не нашли нужный.

\- Ты как-то обмолвился, что знаешь, как выглядит этот город с высоты птичьего полета.

\- Это все из-за твоей дури, - мрачно произнес Кас, делая глоток кофе. Наркотики порой заставляли его говорить много лишнего, и Эш потом смеялась над тем, как его вставило… но это не было трипом. Это были воспоминания. Кастиэль порой сомневался в этом, но он был уверен, что все это когда-то с ним происходило. И, к тому же, лучше верить, что ты ангел, упавший с неба, а не человек, отчего-то сошедший с ума.

\- Ну-ну. Значит, ты не знаешь.

\- Знаю, - возразил Кас, - но что тебе это даст?

\- Если бы ты описал, что там рядом, - Эш взглянула на него, - мы бы могли найти штат. Я привыкла кататься без цели, но ты меня нервируешь. Твои пристальные взгляды в окно меня пугают.

\- Там рядом возвышенность… затем плато… и…

\- Стоп, - Эш пихнула его под ребро, - я похожа на географа? Держи салфетку, - она залезла в сумку, - и держи ручку. Рисуй.

Кастиэль как мог обозначил то, что помнил, и, закончив, обвел жирным кругом нужный город.

\- Ни фига себе, - присвистнула Эш. – Ты увлекался криптографией? Или изучал карту Америки? Это Канзас. Тебе нужно в Канзас. Давай через недельку поедем? А пока тут поживем…

\- Хорошо, - Кас пожал плечами. Неделя – не так уж и много.

Неделя растянулась почти что на месяц, но они все же уехали из этого города. Эш попыталась научить Кастиэля водить машину, но у неё так ничего и не вышло: он упирался, отказываясь этим заниматься, и девушка все же успокоилась. Они доехали до Канзаса. Фургон проезжал города один за другим, и Кас внимательно смотрел в окно. Он чувствовал странное предвкушение. Он стал плохо засыпать из-за толпившихся в голове мыслей. Обнимая быстро засыпавшую Эш, он думал о том, что скажет Дину. Он вспомнил о Сэме. Он и хотел, и боялся показываться на глаза братьям.

…Когда они проехали мимо приветственного баннера Лебанона, Кастиэль почувствовал, что сердце забилось чаще. Он узнавал улицы. Магазин… он помнил его… и помнил, как спускался на крыльях ниже, чтобы пролететь к бункеру братьев. Он помнил, как они везли его, окровавленного, по этим дорогам на Импале.

\- Останови, - попросил он у Эш.

Она заглушила мотор.

\- Ну что, где твой друг? – бодро спросила она. – Он нас хоть чаем угостит?

\- Я пойду один, - Кас потянулся назад, подтаскивая к себе свой рюкзак. Плащ, несколько книг… большинство книг останутся у Эш. Ему некуда их положить. Немного одежды, дезодорант… все, что они покупали в дороге…

\- Ну ладно, погуляю пока здесь, - в голосе Эш засквозила наигранная веселость. – Когда тебя ждать?

\- Ты не жди, - торопливо произнес Кас, зашнуровывая кеды. – Я, скорее всего, не вернусь. Если только он не выгонит меня. А если выгонит… найду где-нибудь работу и осяду.

\- Я живу в дороге, - отчего-то тихо сказала Эш. – С шестнадцати лет.

\- Прости? – не понял Кас.

\- Я не «осяду» с тобой, - она неотрывно смотрела на него.

\- Я и не прошу тебя, - Кастиэль пожал плечами. – Спасибо за все. За помощь, за… спасибо. Я очень благодарен тебе.

\- Кас, - почти что удивленно выдохнула Эш, - я думала, что мы вместе. Ты меня бросаешь? И уходишь к своему другу? Может, это и не Дин вовсе? – её голос повысился. – А Диана? Ты использовал меня!

\- Ты сама предложила покататься!

Эш звонко ударила его по щеке.

\- Ты чокнутый, - выкрикнула она. – Если уйдешь, то можешь не возвращаться!

Кастиэль быстро выскользнул из фургона, захлопнув дверь. Он уходит. И точно не вернется к этой жизни. У него была цель – найти Дина. Он его почти нашел. А его следующую цель определит их встреча.

\- Кас! – Эш выпрыгнула из машины. – Подожди! Давай поговорим!

Оглянувшись на неё, Кастиэль крикнул в ответ:

\- Прости! Эш, прости! – и побежал. Он петлял дворами, заворачивал за углы, бежал так, чтобы она его не догнала и не нашла. А когда он понял, что ушел достаточно далеко, то остановился и сполз спиной по стене какого-то дома.

Перед глазами проносилось все, что произошло между ними. Медленные, томные поцелуи на крыше фургона. Почти ежедневный секс. Совместные приключения. Один косяк на двоих. Гремящие таблетки и блаженное забытье.

Чем это было?.. Они были «вместе»? Но Кастиэль не чувствовал ничего. Он представил, что было бы, если бы на месте Эш был Дин. В груди что-то заныло, и Кас тряхнул головой. Он – уже не тот, что был. Он знает о людях гораздо больше. И он поступил правильно, не дав Эшли ложных надежд. Даже если она любила его… у них все равно не было будущего. Потому что Кас знал: ему нужен только один человек. Ему важен только один человек. И от этого человека его отделяет пара кварталов.

Поправив рюкзак на плечах, Кастиэль поднялся на ноги, отряхнул джинсы и пошел вперед, плутая по улицам. Он нашел бункер спустя несколько часов, устав и вымотавшись. Перед железными дверьми не было Импалы, и Кас застыл, пытаясь решить, что делать. Братья могли уехать в магазин… а могли и укатить на другой край Америки. Но они же все ещё живут здесь?.. Они никуда не переехали?.. Куда им деться… это же бункер летописцев…

Кастиэль сел на землю, прислонившись спиной к железным воротам. Закрыв глаза, он подставил лицо солнцу. Неважно, сколько придется ждать. Главное, что он нашел это место.

Спустя какое-то время Кас порадовался собственной предусмотрительности и достал из рюкзака купленный по дороге бутерброд в полиэтиленовой упаковке и бутылку воды. Солнце садилось. Глядя на его закатные лучи, Кастиэль вспоминал прошедшее время. Он по-прежнему не глядел на даты и не знал, какой сейчас месяц. Ему казалось, что прошло не так много времени, но, с другой стороны, он изменился так, что за его спиной едва ли не вечность…

Ночью Кастиэль проснулся от того, что услышал звук мотора машины. Открыв глаза и встрепенувшись, он, потирая глаза, поднялся на ноги. Плащ, которым прикрывался, чтобы не замерзнуть, он накинул на плечи. По дороге к бункеру скользил свет от фар, а за ним появлялась и знакомая черная машина.

Кас почувствовал, что его ноги словно приросли к земле. Он не мог сделать ни единого движения. В висках застучала кровь, а ладони вспотели. Дин. Он встретит Дина. Импала затормозила, но Кастиэль не видел за её окнам лиц братьев – стекло бликовало. Дверь с водительской стороны медленно открылась.

\- Кас?

Кастиэль вздрогнул от звука этого голоса. Он почти забыл его. Почти забыл. Эти недоверчивые интонации, эта хрипотца, и… Дин, вцепившийся пальцами в дверь машины. Он неотрывно смотрел на Каса, словно видя в нем монстра.

\- Дин… - Кастиэль наконец-то смог сделать шаг. А потом ещё один. И ещё. Он услышал звук второй открывающейся двери, но даже не посмотрел в её сторону. – Я нашел тебя. Вас, - Кас все же повернул голову и увидел Сэма. Он сделал ещё несколько шагов навстречу Дину и неуверенно замер у капота машины. Все, чему он научился, все, чем он стал, словно улетало. Он снова был ангелом, угловатым, не умеющим общаться. Он снова застыл перед своим человеком.

Со стороны Сэма в него брызнули водой.

\- Это я, - Кастиэль невольно улыбнулся. Все в порядке. Братья не могли его встретить иначе. – Только после ножа в грудь я не выживу.

Дин улыбнулся, и Кас, не выдержав, в два огромных шага оказался рядом с ним. Дин тоже вспомнил их первую встречу – Кас понял это по лицу человека. Дин наконец-то закрыл дверь машины, разделявшую их, и Кастиэль крепко обнял его. Он нашел Дина Винчестера. Он нашел его.

**2**

\- И вот мы запрыгиваем в фургон, - Кас улыбался, стараясь не рассмеяться от воспоминаний, - и этот мудак тянется к двери, Эш не успевает её закрыть. У меня что-то щелкает в голове, я хватаю костыль и заряжаю ему в лоб, - видя, что Сэм смеется в кулак, Кас не выдержал и тоже захохотал. Сквозь смех он закончил: - Вот так я и избавился от атрибута инвалида.

\- Занятно, - Дин, внимательно до этого наблюдавший за Кастиэлем, резко встал, даже не улыбнувшись. Проходя мимо стула Каса, он толкнул его, и не-ангел едва не упал. – Ноги на стол не закидывай.

\- Тебе не понравился мой рассказ, - Кас проводил взглядом Дина, собравшего пустые пивные бутылки и отправившегося на кухню. Оторвав взгляд от его спины, Кастиэль взглянул на Сэма. – Я что-то не так сказал?

Сэм пожал плечами, все ещё легко улыбаясь.

\- Не знаю. Думаю, он устал после охоты. Мы последние несколько дней искали вендиго, чудом спасли людей. А ты не устал после дороги?

\- Я привык быть в пути, - ответил Кастиэль.

Когда он увидел Дина, то подумал, что все в порядке. Но, стоило им зайти в бункер, старший Винчестер почти сразу же закрылся, явно на что-то злясь. Он не показывал этого, а просто наблюдал за тем, как Кас развалился на стуле, бросив в сторону рюкзак, как забросил ноги на стол, как, благодарно кивнув за предложенное пиво, ловко открыл бутылку, словно это он, а не братья, постоянно пил его. Когда Кастиэль начал рассказывать о том, как встретил Эш и как избавился от костыля, Дин только хмурился, и Кас старался смотреть не на него, а на Сэма, благо тот воспринимал его историю с интересом. Кастиэль не понимал, в чем он провинился. Ведь Дин сначала был рад его видеть… вряд ли человек разозлился из-за ног на столе.

\- А та девушка? Эш? – спросил Сэм. – Где она?

\- Как только мы нашли город, я попрощался с ней, - нейтрально сообщил Кас, умолчав о том, что он просто сбежал.

\- И все? – Дин, оказывается, все слышал. Он выглянул с кухни, хмуро уставившись на Каса. – То есть ты с ней полгода катался, и просто так помахал ручкой?

\- Да, - Кас повернулся к нему, - просто так. Я должен был устроить долгие прощания? Или пригласить её зайти к вам на ужин?

Дин, не удостоив его ответом, вышел с кухни, проходя мимо стола.

\- Я в душ, - бросил он, - Сэм, покажи ему спальню.

Кастиэль тяжело вздохнул.

 

…Кровать, которую ему выделили братья, оказалась на удивление удобной, и особенно явно это ощущалось после пола и узкой лежанки фургона. Сон не шел. Кастиэль думал о том, что обычно в это время он слушал трескотню Эш или просто её сопение под боком. Он привык спать, прижимая к себе теплое тело. Сейчас же на широкой постели было странно одиноко. Еще и Дин… он словно специально избегал Кастиэля. Дин ушел в душ, и Кас еще долго слонялся по кухне и по бункеру, надеясь наткнуться на Винчестера, но тот как сквозь землю провалился. В конце концов его испугал внезапным появлением Сэм с заспанным лицом, непонятно как узнавший, что Кас все еще бродит по комнатам, и предложил идти спать, сказав, что Дин до утра не выйдет из своей спальни.

Кас послушался его. Он зашел в душ, покрутив разные ручки и попробовав разный напор струй воды, понюхал флакончики с шампунями и мылом. Ему было интересно, чем пользуются братья. Он решил, что, скорее всего, шампунь в неприметной упаковке, почти без запаха, принадлежит Дину.

Вернувшись в выделенную ему комнату, Кастиэль послонялся по ней и лег, но так и не смог заснуть почти до самого утра. У него не было часов, он привык, что Эшли следит за временем, и теперь он не знал, пора ли уже выходить из спальни или ещё подождать. В конце концов, вымотавшись от нервозного состояния и бессонницы, он оделся и тихо выскользнул за дверь. Скорее всего, братья еще спят, и вряд ли они будут против, если он немного покопается в их холодильнике…

Стараясь ступать как можно тише, Кастиэль прокрался на кухню и вздрогнул, заметив в полумраке помещения Дина. Человек сидел с бутылкой пива, подперев щеку кулаком, и Касу сначала показалось, что Дин его не замечает. Но, едва он появился в дверном проеме, Дин тут же встрепенулся, уставившись на бывшего ангела.

\- Доброе утро? – Кас неуверенно приблизился к нему. Он почувствовал себя так, словно его поймали на чем-то незаконном.

\- Ага, - Дин кивнул, - доброе… Садись, - он кивнул на стул напротив, и Кастиэль сразу же опустился. – Как спалось? Ты же теперь спишь.

\- Почти не спал, - Кас хотел соврать, но отчего-то не смог. Дин наконец-то оторвал взгляд от стола и посмотрел на него. Кастиэль успел почти забыть зелень этих глаз; он почти забыл то, как напряженно может смотреть Дин. Он привык к Эш, к тому, что с ней было просто… а с Дином нужно было тщательно взвешивать каждое слово и пытаться читать между строк.

\- Та девчонка… - неожиданно произнес Дин. – Как она выглядела?

\- Эш? Светло-русые волосы, зеленые глаза. Худая.

\- Красивая? – Дин сделал глоток пива.

\- Наверно, - Кастиэль пожал плечами. – Да, наверно, красивая.

Дин фыркнул.

\- И что… вы просто с ней катались? После того, как она тебя сбила?

\- Мы искали этот город. Вот и все.

Дин кивнул. Он снова отвел взгляд, и Кас было расслабился. Ему показалось, что Дин узнал все, что хотел, и перестал дуться. Но Винчестер неожиданно снова посмотрел на него:

\- А то, о чем ты вчера рассказывал… почему за вами гнался тот мужик?

\- Эш задолжала ему за траву, - Кастиэль невольно поежился, увидев, как Дин прищурился. – Ничего такого… почти… он сам был виноват.

\- Вот значит как… - Дин отставил бутылку пива, откинувшись на спинку стула, и скрестил руки на груди. – Получается, ты не просто катался с ней. Вы не брезговали наркотой, да и к алкоголю ты, судя по всему, привык.

\- Не думаю, что в моем положении это большой грех, - Кас внимательно изучал лицо Дина.

\- Не советую тебе оправдываться этим, - Дин мрачно смотрел на него в ответ, сверля взглядом. – Поверь мне.

\- И почему же я должен тебе верить?

\- Потому что я кое-что знаю.

\- О чем? – раздраженно спросил Кастиэль. Он уже начал уставать от этого разговора, почти физически чувствуя волны негатива, исходящие от Дина.

\- О тебе, - Дин резко встал и молча вышел из кухни.

 

Полдня Кастиэль бродил по бункеру, изучая комнаты. Он остался в библиотеке почти на два часа, пролистывая книги. Он должен был знать это все, раньше точно знал… но даже память стала человеческой. Весь человек – это память. Меняется она – меняется и личность. Теряя возможность помнить все, помнить всю историю человечества с первого дня, Кастиэль превращался в человека, которым никогда не был. Он подумал, что, скорее всего, раньше бы он как-то по-другому разговаривал с Дином. Их встреча стала бы другой.

Выйдя из библиотеки, он услышал голоса из гостиной: братья спорили.

\- Да было! – Кас узнал голос Сэма. – С чего ты отрицаешь-то?

\- Потому что я знаю! Что я, не пытался его отвести в бордель что ли…

Они спорили, и Кастиэль, приближаясь к ним, кашлянул, оповещая о своем присутствии. Братья сразу же повернулись к нему, бросив свои дела: Дин аккуратно положил на стол огромный меч, а Сэм отодвинул в сторону ноутбук.

\- Вот сейчас и спросим, - Сэм метнул взгляд на брата. – Кас, скажи, ты с этой девушкой… ну, вы…

\- Вы трахались? – перебил его Дин.

Кастиэль замер. На него уставились две пары внимательных глаз. В одних светился чистый интерес, а в других… Кас не знал, что это за чувство. Настороженность. Напряженность. Ожидание. И что-то еще. Неуловимое. Тщательно скрываемое.

\- Почему вас это интересует? – осторожно спросил он, невольно отступая на полшага.

\- Значит, было, - заключил Сэм и уткнулся в ноутбук. – Что я и говорил.

\- Ты спал с ней? – Дин сузил глаза.

\- Да. У нас был секс, - Кастиэль прислонился к косяку. Его не отпускал взгляд Дина, цепко держа и заставляя оставаться на месте.

\- И часто?

\- Почти каждую ночь.

\- Дин, - начал было Сэм, но старший брат даже не обратил на него внимания, продолжив допрос:

\- И как оно? И кто был инициатором? Неужели ты больше не девственник? – Дин криво усмехнулся.

\- Если тебя это волнует – да, не девственник, - сухо ответил Кастиэль. Он уже не был тем ангелом, который смущался от вопросов на тему секса. Он мог бы легко описать Дину, что происходило между ним и Эшли. Он бы рассказал о её пухлых губах, о том, как она старательно ласкала ими, о влажных поцелуях и мягком теле в собственных руках. Но Кас не хотел этого делать. Он не понимал, почему это так волнует Дина.

\- Чудесно, - фыркнул Дин. – Рад за тебя.

Он запахнулся в халат, надетый поверх майки с трусами, и быстро вышел из гостиной. Кастиэль, вздохнув, сел напротив Сэма. Живот тут же громко и предательски заурчал, словно дожидаясь момента, когда его сможет услышать не только хозяин.

\- Холодильник в твоем распоряжении, - Сэм поднял на него взгляд, выглядывая из-за ноутбука. – Что собираешься делать?

\- Не знаю, - Кас пожал плечами. – Если вы разрешите мне остаться… если нет – поищу жилье. Я больше не хочу жить в дороге. Все это было только ради того, чтобы найти вас. Теперь же я хочу осесть.

\- Сказал бы ты это Дину, - пробормотал Сэм, опуская взгляд. Кас отчего-то не сомневался, что Винчестер только делает вид, что занят. На самом деле он чувствует себя немного не в своей тарелке и поэтому прячет глаза. – Оставайся, конечно. Дин будет рад.

\- Пока мое присутствие его раздражает, - Кас невольно посмотрел в сторону дверного проема, боясь, что там окажется Дин. – Почему он так… спрашивал?

\- Он убьет меня, если узнает об этом разговоре, - пробурчал Сэм. Он помолчал минуту, а потом все же взглянул на Каса. Понизив голос, он произнес: - Ему не хватало тебя. И ты… не исчезай больше, ладно? Не исчезай, когда он просит тебя остаться. И не заставляй его ревновать.

\- Ревновать?.. – Кас внимательно смотрел на Сэма, пытаясь увидеть между его слов еще хоть что-то.

\- Я ничего тебе не говорил, - пробурчал Сэм, - разбирайтесь с Дином сами.

Кас кивнул и задал другой интересующий вопрос:

\- Как ты… после испытаний?

\- Справился, - Сэм пожал плечами, - месяца два меня чуть ли не наизнанку выворачивало от всего, потом прошло.

\- Кроули?..

\- Убили, - Сэм вздохнул, явно вспоминая о последнем испытании. – Он сам просил. После этого и начало отпускать. Кас, завари кофе, - Винчестер снова уткнулся в ноутбук, и Кастиэль встал со стула, направившись к кухне.

***

Кастиэль жил в бункере уже второй месяц. Он начал считать его своим домом. Он так и не научился водить машину, зато Дин однажды притащил велосипед, сказав, что уж на нем-то Кас точно сможет передвигаться. Он говорил, что не бывает людей, не умеющих кататься на велосипеде. Впрочем, Кастиэль в первую же минуту его разуверил в этом убеждении, позорно свалившись на асфальт и уронив на себя велосипед. Но Дин оказался терпеливым учителем. Кас не ожидал, что у Винчестера хватит спокойствия научить его кататься, но Дину это удалось: к вечеру Кастиэль уже уверенно держался, а за следующую неделю и вовсе освоился, словно всю жизнь только и делал, что крутил педали.

Поэтому в магазин он ездил на велосипеде. Он учился готовить, и Дин даже хвалил его стряпню, грубовато хлопая по плечу, а Сэм лишь посмеивался. Братья то и дело уезжали на охоту, а когда они возвращались, их ждал ужин. Сэм говорил, что им чертовски повезло, что Кас решил жить с ними: никогда еще никто так о них не заботился. И уж тем более никто их не кормил.

Кас думал, что между ним и Дином снова вспыхнула дружба, и их отношения стали ровными, чему он не мог не радоваться. Но иногда между ними проскальзывало что-то, напрягавшее Каса, заставляющее сердце биться быстрее, а ладони потеть. Это бывало, когда Дин за что-то благодарил Кастиэля, положив руку на поясницу. Его горячая ладонь задерживалась на изгибе спины на несколько секунд, а иногда и дольше, и Кас чувствовал, что ему хочется попросить Дина не убирать руку.

Он мог догадаться, что это. Кастиэль знал, что такое сексуальное возбуждение, он мог понять, почему по телу пробегались искры от прикосновений Дина. Он не мог понять другого: входило ли это в понятие «дружбы»?.. Он вспоминал последние несколько лет. Он легко вторгался в личное пространство Дина. Он позволял Дину иногда положить ладонь на плечо. Он помнил, как человек изредка обнимал его, сжимал руками на пару секунд. Касу казалось, что раньше он воспринимал это по-другому. Словно что-то мешало. А сейчас все стало неожиданно острым, ядовитым, болезненно-близким.

Тело напоминало о своих потребностях. Кастиэлю мерещились глаза и губы, он засыпал, и в его снах одни зеленые глаза сменяли другие, а губы… губы принадлежали точно не девушке. Он думал лишь об одном лице. Он комкал в ладонях простыни, ворочался, возбуждение горячим свинцовым шаром скапливалось внизу живота. Он просыпался, пытаясь отдышаться, с невыносимым стояком. Кас перестал думать, что они с Дином друзья. Он не дружит с Дином. Он любит его.

На этот раз братья вернулись часа в три ночи. Они старались быть тихими, как и всегда, но Кастиэль все равно услышал их переругивание в коридоре, когда кто-то из них сбил вешалку, мат Дина, врезавшегося, судя по всему, в острый угол тумбочки. Потирая глаза, Кас поднялся с кровати. Он спал почти раздетым, только в просторных трусах, и, прежде чем выйти из комнаты, закутался в одеяло.

\- Как охота? – он вышел, глядя, как братья сбрасывают куртки.

\- Нормально, - Дин начал расстегивать рубашку. – Ведьма попалась, черт её побери…

\- Уже побрал, - мрачно ответил Сэм, дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до рассеченной скулы и шипя от боли. – Шустрая…

Дин мельком кинул взгляд на брата и, удостоверившись, что у него не рана – а так, царапина, бросил Касу:

\- Найди в моей комнате полотенце. И майку чистую. Принесешь в душ.

Кастиэль кивнул, стараясь скрыть удивление. Как только Дин ушел, он сразу же повернулся к Сэму:

\- С ним все в порядке?

\- В полном, - фыркнул Сэм, - он надеялся замочить старуху, уже приготовился, весь на взводе, а обломался. Её я пришил. Всю дорогу как на иголках прыгал от не сброшенного адреналина.

Кастиэль хотел спросить, как это связано с просьбой Дина, но Сэм молча взглянул на него, без слов говоря, что он уже и так слишком много выболтал. Тогда Кас просто отправился в комнату Дина, забросив по пути одеяло с плеч к себе.

В комнате Дина он был всего пару раз. И уж тем более он не знал, где Дин хранит полотенца и майки. Человек ни разу не просил его принести ему одежду в душ. Да что там… Дин стеснялся появляться перед Касом в трусах. Кастиэль однажды застал его в таком виде расхаживающим перед братом, но, едва Дин заметил, что у него появился еще один зритель, то сразу же ретировался. Вернулся он уже в длинном халате, закутавшись в него как в кокон.

Кастиэль скользнул взглядом по комнате Дина, отмечая оружие на полупустых полках, несколько дисков и пару книг. Кровать аккуратно заправлена, ни одной складочки на покрывале. Обстановка почти спартанская. Кас приблизился к шкафу, распахивая створки. Он без труда нашел и полотенце, и майку: у Дина и здесь все было в полном порядке, все лежало по своим местам. Воровато оглянувшись, Кас прижал майку к лицу и глубоко вдохнул. Он знал, что не учует ничего: вещь совершенно чистая. Но он не смог себе отказать.

Взяв вещи, Кас вышел из комнаты и пошел к душу. Он не знал, стоит ли постучать или просто войти… или, может быть, Дин просто приоткроет дверь и высунет руку. Оказавшись перед ванной, Кастиэль застыл. Он услышал шум воды и, решившись, просто толкнул дверь, негромко позвав:

\- Дин…

Его взгляд сам собой уперся в полупрозрачную занавеску, за которой просматривались очертания тела. Красивого, подтянутого тела с широкими плечами, соблазнительным изгибом ягодиц, прямой спиной. Он не знал, слышал ли Дин его голос, и просто стоял, держа в руках майку с полотенцем. Кас смотрел, как Дин проводит ладонями по бедрам вверх, по талии, животу и груди, потом заводит руки за голову и изгибается, подставляясь струям воды.

Он не слышал. Он сейчас повернется и увидит. Он все увидит, закричит и, может быть, даже ударит. Он сейчас повернется и увидит.

Кастиэль не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Дин чуть повернулся, и сердце от нахлынувшего страха подскочило к горлу, но Винчестер так ничего и не заметил. Только теперь Кас видел его член, большой, твердый. Кас открыл рот, зная, что должен сказать о своем присутствии, но понял, что горло сжалось. Он бы не смог выдавить ни слова. Он стоял, замерев, и просто смотрел, крепче сжимая полотенце в пальцах. Тело предавало, и Кас чувствовал, как у него у самого встает.

Дин уперся одной рукой в стену, а второй обхватил себя, медленно начиная дрочить, и Кас знал, что должен уйти, уйти, потому что Дин сейчас повернется и увидит… повернется и увидит… Кас жадно смотрел на силуэт за занавеской, наблюдая, как Дин ласкает себя, неспешно наращивая темп. У него мускулистые бедра, все тело напряжено, а кулак двигается все быстрее и быстрее. Сердце стучит где-то в горле, его удары раскатом эха отдаются во всем теле, и Кас проклинает себя за все. За то, что вошел сюда, за то, что увидел, за то, что остался… за то, что мечтает сейчас отдернуть занавеску, дотронуться до Дина, провести ладонями по его мокрому и скользкому телу, целовать его, отсосать ему, взять в рот головку этого потрясающего члена и позволить трахать рот так, как Дину захочется.

Кастиэль услышал легкий стон, и рука Дина замерла. Кас, словно очнувшись, быстро бросил вещи на стиральную машинку и рванул прочь из ванной. В спину донесся смех.

Вбежав в свою комнату, Кас упал на кровать, укрываясь одеялом с головой, пряча горящее от стыда лицо. Повернется и заметит… он сразу заметил! Нельзя было не заметить! Кас – идиот, если повелся на все это. Представление было устроено специально для него, специально, чтобы еще больше свести с ума. Он готов прямо сейчас прийти к Дину и спросить, чего ему нужно, чего он хочет. Он выполнит все, что попросит Дин.

Но вместо этого Кастиэль сбросил одеяло, стянул трусы на бедра и обхватил свой давно вставший член. Он не дрочил до этого в постели, пытался заглушить возбуждение, а если было невмоготу – шел в душ. Но сейчас – плевать. Если Дин позволяет себе такое… Кас быстрее и быстрее двигал запястьем, жестко, яростно. Не получить удовольствие – а сбросить это гребаное возбуждение, кончить уже, наконец-то, не растягивать, как Дин, а просто заглушить это все, хватит, сколько можно…

*

Прошла еще пара недель, и Кас упорно делал вид, что ничего не видел. Дин отвечал ему тем же. В их отношениях ничего не изменилось, и к четвертому дню после сцены в душе Кас уже смог заставить себя не краснеть в присутствии Дина. А потом братья уехали на несколько дней, и Кастиэль малодушно обрадовался тому, что кому-то понадобилась помощь. Впрочем, уже на второй день отсутствия Дина он хотел лезть на стенку. Кас понял, что после того, что он видел, существовать стало гораздо сложнее. Все его разрозненные мысли и чувства неожиданно собрались в одно ясное желание: он хотел Дина. Постоянно. Каждый день. Каждую ночь. Каждую минуту. Он остро ощущал возбуждение, накатывающее горячей волной, когда Дин случайно к нему прикасался. Или не случайно: Кастиэль уже не знал, что в поведении Дина было игрой. Он уже не знал, зачем Дин играл.

Когда Дин вернулся с очередной охоты, Кастиэль стыдился даже себе признаться, что ему хотелось повторения сцены в душе. Но братья приехали утром, Дин весело трепался, рассказывая о странном и не слишком агрессивном призраке, которого они упокоили. Никакого напряжения. Кас кивал, улыбаясь в нужных местах, зная, что Дин многое приукрашивает, но все равно с интересом его слушал. Он наблюдал за его мимикой, улыбающимися глазами, за лицом, которое для Кастиэля стало эталоном человеческой красоты. А потом Дин неожиданно предложил научить Каса водить машину.

\- Водить? – Кастиэль недоуменно нахмурился.

\- Ну да, - с воодушевлением подтвердил Дин, - не все же тебе на велике рассекать. Пошли, - он легко подскочил с дивана, подал руку Касу и, не дождавшись ладони растерявшегося не-ангела в ответ, наклонился и схватил его за запястье, потянув на себя. – Или ты не хочешь? – в глазах Дина появилась настороженность.

\- Конечно, хочу, - заверил его Кас. Дин не спешил отпускать его запястье и просто тащил за собой к выходу из бункера.

\- Ты не умеешь врать, - Дин вышел на улицу. Кас, щурясь от солнца, прислонился спиной к двери, закрывая её. – Если ты действительно не хочешь… - Дин наконец-то обернулся к нему, отпустив руку.

\- Хочу, Дин, - мягко возразил Кас. – Просто твое предложение было неожиданным.

Кастиэль глядел на Дина и боролся с собой: на него накатил такой прилив нежности, что хотелось покрепче обнять Винчестера и не отпускать его. И Дин, наверно, догадался о чем-то подобном, потому что улыбнулся и сделал шаг назад, увеличивая расстояние между ними.

Следующие несколько минут Дин потратил на то, чтобы объяснить Касу, как регулировать сиденье и зеркала. Он устроился на пассажирском месте, внимательно наблюдая за действиями Кастиэля, и не-ангелу было страшно сделать что-то не так: Дин слишком напряженно следил за ним, словно опасаясь, что Кас что-то сделает с его деткой. Впрочем, после еще объяснения еще нескольких теоретических моментов Дин великодушно протянул ему ключ зажигания и позволил попробовать завести машину. Мотор заурчал.

\- Теперь ставь ногу на сцепление, - скомандовал Дин, - ставь передачу. И плавно отпускай.

Кас выполнил все, как объяснял Дин, но Импала заглохла, едва он убрал ногу с педали. Дин вздохнул, но терпеливо предложил попробовать еще раз, выразив уверенность, что уж во второй-то раз точно все получится. Не получилось ни во второй, ни в третий. После нескольких неудачных попыток Кастиэлю все же удалось завести машину и проехать вперед несколько метров на скорости в десять миль в час. Он проделал обратно такой же путь на задней передаче и облегченно выдохнул. Ему не слишком хотелось учиться водить машину, разве что ради лишнего времени, проведенного рядом с Дином…

\- Ладно, - Дину, похоже, уже наскучил процесс обучения. – Давай меняться местами. Прокатимся.

Кастиэль быстро выбрался из машины, стараясь не показать удивления. Дин раньше ничего подобного не предлагал.

Они провели полдня, раскатывая за пределами города. Дин еще несколько раз загонял Кастиэля на водительское сидение и даже добился того, что Кас разогнался до нормальной скорости и плавно припарковался у обочины. Потом они купили в придорожном магазине пива и, остановившись на пустынной трассе, вышли из машины. Дин прислонился к капоту, а Кас, помявшись, все же решился на него сесть. Дин, повернув к нему голову, критически взглянув, и Кастиэль, сразу же смутившись, пробормотал:

\- Прости, я уже слезаю…

\- Нет, сиди, - Дин вытянул руку, уперев локоть Касу в грудь и не давая слезть. – Так можно, - он подал ему бутылку пива и взял одну себе. Сделав глоток, Дин легко оттолкнулся от капота, сделал шаг в сторону Каса и остановился между его коленей. Он оперся о капот и откинулся назад, к Кастиэлю.

Кас замер. Дин практически лежал на нем, уткнувшись затылком в грудь, и пил пиво как ни в чем не бывало. Одной рукой он облокотился на бедро Каса, но уже через минуту ему стало неудобно, и Дин придвинул его ногу ближе, прижав к себе. Кастиэль чудом не забывал дышать. Весь день он чувствовал себя свободно, а сейчас сердце стучало так быстро и сильно, что могло пробить грудную клетку. От близости Дина тут же ударило возбуждением по всем нервам, и Кас, осмелев, придвинул к Дину и вторую ногу, сжав его талию между бедер.

Дин, судя по всему, не был против. Он постарался устроиться еще удобнее, и Кас, отставив бутылку в сторону, обхватил одной рукой Дина за грудь, чтобы он мог расслабиться и не съезжать с капота. Винчестер продолжил молча пить пиво, а Кастиэль чувствовал, как его ладонь становится влажной и горячей, и Дин, наверно, чувствует это через тонкую светлую майку. День выдался жарким, и он не надел ни рубашки, ни куртки. И сейчас Кас как никогда радовался этому обстоятельству. Он мог почувствовать под ладонью стальной пресс Дина, твердый и рельефный. От спины Дина было жарче, чем от лучей солнца, падающих на кожу.

Кас оперся на одну руку, и она быстро начала затекать, но он не обращал на это внимания. Он скосил взгляд на Дина, отметив, что его майка чуть-чуть задралась, открыв тонкую полоску загорелой кожи. Дин продолжал размеренно пить пиво, его голова то и дело елозила по груди Каса, и Кастиэль чувствовал непреодолимое желание наклониться и поцеловать Дина в макушку, прикоснуться губами к отблескивающим золотом волосам. И он, наверное, смог бы взять себя в руки и побороть это желание, если бы Дин не начал возиться. Винчестер подтянулся немного повыше, стукнувшись затылком о челюсть Каса, и тут же, задрав голову, озабоченно вскинул взгляд.

\- Все в порядке, - Кастиэль улыбнулся, и уголки губ Дина тоже дернулись вверх. Он снова расслабился, опустил голову, и Кас на этот раз не удержался: он все же склонился и поцеловал Дина. Он провел носом по мягким волосам и глубоко вдохнул, отстраняясь. Пахнет немного потом – и все. Больше ничем.

Дин от поцелуя вздохнул, но так ничего и не сказал. Только немного сместил руку, лежавшую на бедре Каса, и обхватил ладонью его колено. Они так провели еще минут десять, а потом бутылка Дина опустела, и он подался вперед. Кас с сожалением убрал руку с его груди и раздвинул колени, позволяя Винчестеру отойти, и спрыгнул с капота следом за ним. Он взял свое омерзительно-теплое пиво, но почти не почувствовал его вкуса. Всю обратную дорогу они молчали, однако это молчание было уютным. Словно они не желали тратить сохраненное в сердце тепло на слова.

Вечером Кастиэль снова услышал обрывки разговора братьев.

\- Ты мне-то машину не давал несколько лет водить, а тут решил его учить? – возмущенно говорил Сэм, но обиды в его голосе не слышалось. – У тебя и вправду высокие чувства…

\- Заткнись, - голос Дина был грубым.

\- Да ладно тебе, - Сэм засмеялся, - вы ведете себя как два слепых закомплексованных придурка. Можно было бы уже…

\- Заткнись, - повторил Дин, прерывая брата. – Не желаю ничего выслушивать на эту тему.

\- А зря. Дин, ведь ты боишься не отказа. Ты боишься принять себя.

\- Иди знаешь куда? Посмотрел бы я, как ты себя принял…

\- У тебя просто проблемы с выражением чувств.

После этих слов Кастиэль торопливо отошел от гостиной, устремившись в библиотеку. Там можно спрятаться. У него горели уши. Он подслушал то, что его не касалось. Он прекрасно понял, о чем речь. Значит, все это поведение Дина… все это из-за того, что он не может решиться сделать первый шаг? Бесстрашный и прямолинейный Дин Винчестер, привыкший добиваться всего, чего захочется, не может открыто сказать о своей симпатии.

**3**

Кастиэль почувствовал, что больше не выдержит, спустя еще месяц. Они с Дином становились все ближе, и Винчестер часто разваливался на диване, устроив голову на его коленях, и смотрел телевизор. Иногда он засыпал, и Кас старался не будить его. Но Дин каждый раз ухитрялся так повернуться, что утыкался лицом в промежность Каса, и не-ангел терялся, не зная, что делать. В результате он несколько минут сидел неподвижно, думая о том, что было бы весело расстегнуть ширинку и посмотреть на реакцию Дина, проснувшегося с членом во рту. Потом он заглушал эти мысли и старался или аккуратно устроить голову Дина на подлокотнике или диванной подушке, или просто выбирался из-под его тела и неслышно уходил в свою комнату.

Кас вспоминал подслушанный разговор братьев. Проблемы с выражением чувств. Он обдумывал эти слова. Что-то подсказывало ему, что он мог бы попробовать сам сделать первый шаг. Он уже не сомневался, что Дина действительно тянет к нему. Но все равно предательский голос в голове нашептывал, что человек может быть не готов к таким отношениям, если это вообще будут отношения, а не разовый секс, после которого Дин будет делать вид, что ничего не было…

Но с каждым днем у Каса оставалось все меньше терпения. Ему надоедало поддерживать игру Дина, в которой они словно случайно оказываются гораздо ближе, чем принято среди друзей, и в которой прикосновения то и дело спускаются ниже пояса. Пару дней назад они вместе заснули в гостиной, и Дин всю ночь прижимался к спине Каса. Их отделяла только ткань нижнего белья, и Кастиэль то и дело выныривал из сна, чувствуя, как к нему прижимается обжигающе-горячий член Дина. Колено Дин вогнал между его бедер, и Кас, долго обдумывая, правильно ли делает, подтащил его повыше, чтобы нога Дина прижималась к промежности. Эта ночь для него стала одной из самых мучительных – для того, чтобы заняться сексом с Дином, ему нужно было просто избавиться от нижнего белья и разбудить Винчестера, но он этого так и не сделал.

Касу становилось стыдно, когда он иногда встречал слишком понимающий взгляд Сэма. Он больше не подслушивал разговоры братьев, не беседовал с Сэмом. Но Винчестер-младший словно общался с ним глазами. Кастиэль явно читал в них одобрение и намек на то, что ему стоит быть более решительным. Он чувствовал себя глупо, как будто Сэм что-то знал о его мокрых снах, о том, как он мечтает о прикосновениях Дина. Как будто Сэм знал о его поисковых запросах, которые Кас тщательно стирал из истории браузера в ноутбуке младшего Винчестера…

Кас не выдержал в апреле, на четвертый месяц своего пребывания в бункере Винчестеров. Дин вернулся вчерашней ночью с охоты, и сегодня он полдня провел под Импалой, что-то чиня, а потом, во время обеда, долго расхваливал такос, приготовленные Кастиэлем. Когда часы начали подбираться к одиннадцати вечера, Кас поскребся в дверь комнаты Дина, держа в руках диск с фильмом.

\- Дин?.. Ты не собираешься посмотреть сегодня что-нибудь на ночь? – Кас заглянул в комнату и обнаружил Дина на кровати. Винчестер сидел, подбив подушку под спину. – Что читаешь?

\- Да так, - Дин отложил книгу, - Воннегут. Ты раньше не предлагал мне ничего посмотреть, - он улыбнулся, не торопясь вставать с кровати.

\- А теперь предлагаю, - Кас улыбнулся в ответ, ожидая, что Дин пойдет с ним, но Винчестер неожиданно предложил:

\- Возьми ноутбук у Сэма? Посмотрим здесь.

\- Сейчас, - выпалил Кас и быстро выпорхнул из комнаты.

Он почувствовал, что щеки горят. Дин впервые предложил ему зайти в свою комнату просто так – более того, еще и остаться в ней. Посмотреть фильм. Кастиэль подумал, что он, наверное, делает все правильно. Он быстро взял ноутбук у понимающе усмехнувшегося Сэма и чуть было не провалился под землю от стыда из-за этой усмешки, но тут же прогнал смущение прочь. Ему было плевать. Вернувшись в комнату Дина, Кас неуверенно замер на пороге: Дина не было. Но в ту же минуту он услышал шаги за спиной и даже не успел обернуться, как ему на бедра легли ладони.

\- Заходи, - губы Дина почти коснулись шеи чуть пониже уха, и Кас учуял легкий запах зубной пасты. Сердце забилось в предвкушении еще тревожнее: Дин почистил зубы, значит, он тоже нервничал, тоже ожидал чего-то подобного… и Кас прошел в его комнату, положил ноутбук на кровать и сверху на него диск.

Дин прикрыл дверь и направился к кровати, на ходу развязывая пояс халата, откладывая его в сторону и оставаясь в майке и спортивных штанах. Он улыбнулся и спросил:

\- Что будем смотреть? Забирайся на кровать, не стесняйся.

Он прошел мимо Каса, чуть подвинув его за талию, и залез на кровать. Кастиэль машинально отметил, что это еще один «случайный» повод для прикосновений – Дин мог бы обойти постель кругом и сесть на другую её половину, но он не сделал этого… С досадой прогнав ненужные сейчас мысли прочь, Кас присел на кровать и придвинулся чуть ближе к её середине.

\- «Касабланку», - ответил он, открывая ноутбук и вставляя диск. – Я недавно покупал новые диски…

\- «Касабланку»? – Дин удивленно посмотрел на него. – Это же…

\- Да, это не боевик и не вестерн, - кивнул Кас. Они всегда смотрели только эти жанры. – Это история о любви.

Дин хмыкнул. Кас поставил ноутбук ровно посередине кровати, и Дин придвинулся поближе. Теперь они сидели, соприкасаясь плечами. Пошли вступительные титры, и Дин вздохнул. Кастиэль почти не замечал происходящего на экране: он прислушивался к Дину, незаметно поглядывал на него, пытаясь сообразить, когда же наступит нужный момент. Пробегали первые минуты фильма, но он практически не замечал, о чем они. Однако вопрос Дина все равно отчего-то прозвучал неожиданно, словно Кас и не следил за ним:

\- Скажи, ты специально выбрал фильм, который мы не сможем посмотреть целиком? Чтобы не тратить время?

\- Не знаю, - Кас сглотнул. – Может быть…

Он повернулся к Дину и замер. Их лица разделяла пара сантиметров, не больше, но Дин даже не пытался придвинуться ближе. Кас почувствовал его легкое дыхание. Он понимал, что момент безнадежно уходит, но тело сковало страхом, и Дин, похоже, не выдержав, отодвинулся, усмехнувшись. Касу показалось, что его голос звучал разочарованно.

\- Ладно, посмотрим, может быть, я не засну.

Дин не сделает первого шага. Никогда. Эта мысль забилась у Каса в голове, и он, решившись, отпихнул ноутбук подальше, повернулся к Дину и притянул его к себе поближе, сжав в кулаке ворот майки. Столкнувшись с ним носами, Кас прошептал, чувствуя, что горло сжимается, и он не может говорить нормальным голосом:

\- Я не дам тебе заснуть, - и он прикоснулся к губам Дина.

Он тысячи раз представлял себе этот поцелуй. Он представлял тысячи поцелуев. Первых, страстных, утренних, поцелуи на ночь, поцелуи просто так. Но то, что происходило сейчас, было невозможно представить. Реальность была во сто крат лучше фантазий. Кас крепко держал обеими руками футболку Дина, боясь, что человек попытается уйти, и думал, что он ни за что его не отпустит. Если Дин сейчас оттолкнет, то придется уходить из дома братьев и устраивать собственную жизнь без них… если только Дин не разожмет губы…

Кас сжал нижнюю губу Дина, проводя по ней языком, и человек спустя несколько долгих секунд наконец-то расслабился. Он ответил на поцелуй – осторожно, изучающе, сначала немного неуверенно. А потом его ладони опустились на поясницу Каса, притягивая его ближе, и Дин перевернулся, подминая Кастиэля под себя. Он скользнул по его губам кончиком языка, влажно провел им по уголкам губ, а потом ворвался в приоткрытый рот Каса, сминая его под своим напором.

Кас с трудом вытащил руки, зажатые между их тел, и положил их на спину Дина, жадно проводя по ней ладонями, комкая майку и задирая её к лопаткам. Дин был тяжелым, но это был приятный вес, и Кастиэль ни за что бы не хотел отпускать его или пытаться сдвинуть в сторону. Он почти потерял всю инициативу, просто расслабился, позволяя Дину вылизать собственный рот, куснуть губы, и с растущим возбуждением касался его обнаженной кожи. Горячий, очень горячий, крепкий и немного влажный от пота, и наверно так же нервничает… в груди что-то росло, упираясь в горло, и Кас охарактеризовал это как волнение пополам с предвкушением.

Ладони Дина сжали его лицо, потом поползли ниже. Кас чуть прогнулся в пояснице, чтобы Дин смог впихнуть руки под его тело, и чуть не задохнулся от сумасшедшей близости, хотя еще секунду назад ему казалось, что ближе уже некуда. Губы заболели от поцелуев, и Дин, словно поняв это, начал покрывать поцелуями щеки, веки, подбородок Каса. Кожа горела от поцелуев, а Дин, как будто сойдя с ума, все так же страстно и жадно покрывал его поцелуями, уже спустившись к шее. Он оттягивал в стороны ворот футболки, лизал плечи и ключицы, и Кас, теряясь в его прикосновениях, лишь неосознанно скользил по спине Дина, стискивал его талию и надавливал на крестец, чтобы прижать Дина ближе к паху.

Кастиэль чувствовал, что ему мало, он хочет всего Дина, целиком, раздеть его, облизать его тело, пройтись поцелуями по каждому миллиметру кожи, а потом попросить его сделать то же самое. Пока же он только пытается сильнее вжаться в него быстро вставшим членом, клетки мгновенно отзываются на привычный раздражитель, кровь течет по венам и артериям, разогреваясь. И когда Касу начинало казаться, что он долго не выдержит, Дин неожиданно отстранился, приподнявшись на локтях. Его горячие ладони исчезли, и пояснице резко стало холодно.

\- Я не смогу остановиться, - тяжело дыша, произнес Дин. Он смотрел в глаза Касу, его зрачки расширились, почти закрывая радужку, а губы раскраснелись, влажно поблескивая от слюны.

\- Не останавливайся, - выдохнул Кас, поняв, что голос возвратился к нему. – Только не…

Дин, не дослушав, снова вцепился в его губы, почти до боли, а потом снова приподнялся. Он сел на бедра Каса, быстро снимая майку, и Кастиэль завозился в ответ, избавляясь от своей футболки тоже. Он протянул руку к телу Дина, жадно очерчивая грудь и пресс ладонью, нетерпеливо начал развязывать узел на его спортивных штанах. Дин опять наклонился, быстро поцеловав его в губы, и прошептал:

\- Что ты хочешь?

\- Тебя хочу, - Кас легко куснул его за плечо, - ляг на спину.

Дин быстро перекатился, широко раскинув руки. Кас сел между его ног и, наконец-то справившись с его штанами, дернул их вниз, снимая вместе с бельем. Он отбросил одежду Дина прочь, снял с него носки, подполз выше, заворожено любуясь обнаженным телом. Он великолепен. Восхитителен. В голове запрыгали мысли, налетая друг на друга, когда Кас рассматривал лежащего перед ним Дина, его красивые мышцы – не как у качков, а природные, красивые, твердый член с темной головкой, уже влажной. Он провел ладонями по мускулистым бедрам Дина, коснулся кончиками пальцев коленей.

\- Ты собираешься просто меня рассматривать? – Дин улыбнулся, и Кастиэль восхищенно поцеловал его. Улыбка добрая, ждущая, и Дин готов ко всему, что попросит Кас.

Кас начал целовать его. Провел пальцами за ушами, коснулся губами скул, щек, очертил линию шеи. Он мягко и нежно целовал шею, постепенно спускаясь к груди, обвел языком сначала один сосок, потом другой, и Дин крепко сжал его плечи. Кас, дорвавшись до желанного тела, почти забыл о себе, перестав замечать собственное возбуждение. Он сосредоточился на Дине, облизывая его живот и добираясь наконец-то до паха, царапая ногтями коротко подстриженные волосы. Положив ладони на бедра Дина, Кас обхватил губами головку его члена и услышал тяжелый вдох. Он попытался заглотить член глубже, лишь бы услышать громкое дыхание Дина снова, провел по стволу языком, чувствуя незнакомый вкус во рту.

Руки Дина крепче вцепились в плечи, и Кас начал медленно двигать головой, стараясь быть осторожным, чтобы не задеть зубами. Дин чуть слышно постанывал, и Кастиэль, пытаясь не захлебнуться слюной и размазывая по губам, подбородку и члену Дина смазку, попробовал увеличить темп. Но он не собирался заканчивать все так. Дин бы сказал, что он только дразнит, но Кас все равно выпустил его член изо рта. Провел языком по внутренней стороне бедра, приподнимая ногу Дина, облизал тяжелые яйца, снова услышав стон Дина, и только после этого начал подниматься вверх, все так же целуя горьковатую от пота кожу.

\- Кас, - Дин взял в ладони его щеки, - ты… что ты хочешь?.. Скажи. Кас…

\- Тебя, - все так же ответил Кастиэль, касаясь губами щеки Дина и не зная, можно ли его поцеловать в губы. Вдруг Дину будет неприятно… - Хочу, чтобы ты… - он замолк, посмотрев в глаза Дину. – В меня…

\- Да, - выдохнул Дин, но тут же нахмурился, облизав губы. – У меня ничего нет для этого…

\- У меня есть, - Кас быстро чмокнул его в покрытый веснушками нос и отполз, ища свои джинсы. Он закрыл ноутбук и положил его на пол, удивляясь, что они все еще его не уронили. Вытащил из кармана пачку презервативов и небольшой тюбик смазки – он купил все это, когда на неделе ездил в город за продуктами, не зная, как скоро сможет использовать.

\- Ты готовился, - радостно выдал Дин. Кас посмотрел на него, ответив:

\- Разумеется, - и кинул ему смазку с резинками.

Дин положил его на спину, развел ноги. Он долго и аккуратно растягивал его, и Кас не понимал, как у Винчестера еще не кончилось терпение. Когда член Каса начинал опадать, Дин тут же легко подрачивал его, не давая возбуждению спасть, целовал ноги, живот, терся щекой о ствол. Он вел себя совсем не так, как во время поцелуя. Он терпеливо и нежно обводил кольцо мышц пальцем, внимательно следил за лицом Каса и не толкался внутрь, не удостоверившись, что Кастиэлю не больно. Грел смазку в ладони, прежде чем погружать в Каса вымазанные в ней пальцы.

\- Господи, Кас, - шептал Дин, закинув его согнутую в колене ногу на плечо. – Говори. Тебе хорошо?.. Я не знаю, что там и как. Тебе не больно?..

\- Мне хорошо, - Кас старался не зажиматься, и пальцы Дина уже не доставляли неприятных ощущений. Он понимал, что Дин пытается найти простату, но вряд ли у него был гомосексуальный опыт, и теперь он теряется, не зная, как доставить партнеру удовольствие. Когда внутри свободно двигались уже три пальца, Кас сказал, приподнявшись на локтях: - Мне кажется, я готов.

Он встал на четвереньки, решив, что Дину будет так удобнее, и выгнулся в спине, подставляя задницу. Без пальцев Дина стало прохладно, но к отверстию почти сразу прижалась головка его члена. Кас почувствовал неуверенность. Одно дело – три пальца, но член… он не представлял, как Дин сможет в него вбиться.

Когда Дин начал в него входить, Кас почувствовал жжение и боль. Неприятно, но терпимо. Дин двигался медленно, оглаживая Кастиэля по бедрам и спине, касался члена, пару раз спросил, все ли хорошо, и Кас отвечал, что все в порядке. Он подумал, что, даже если ему будет невыносимо больно, он не остановит сейчас Дина. Пальцы человека крепко вцепились в его бедра, когда Дин протолкнулся на всю длину и замер. Кастиэль попытался понять, что он чувствует. Жжение по-прежнему немного отвлекало, но в целом…

\- Продолжай, - выдохнул Кас, и Дин начал медленно двигаться обратно.

Он неспешно наращивал темп, и первые его толчки были неглубокими. Постепенно раскачиваясь, он целовал спину Каса, дотянулся до его ладони, сжав её в своей руке, тяжело дышал. Кас по-прежнему чувствовал легкий дискомфорт, но его перекрывало осознание того, что его трахает Дин. Наконец-то. Дин в нем, Дину хорошо, и Кастиэль старается двигаться в его темпе, слушая изредка срывающиеся с губ стоны.

Начав подходить к концу, Дин обхватил член Каса ладонью, помогая и ему дойти до разрядки. Кас напрягся, ловя ртом воздух, и легко ахнул, когда Дин, толкнувшись вперед в последний раз, кончил. Внутри стало тепло и влажно, и Винчестер быстрее двигал запястьем. Кас отстал на него не больше чем на минуту. Они свалились на постель, и Дин аккуратно вышел из него.

\- Я забыл презерватив, - сообщил Дин, крепче прижимая к себе Каса и обнимая его одной рукой за живот.

\- Хорошо, - Кас прикрыл глаза, успокаивая дыхание. Оргазм был ярким, и у него совсем не осталось сил на разговоры, но Дин не успокаивался:

\- Ты не обижаешься? Я не специально.

\- Дин, все хорошо, - с нажимом ответил Кас, обхватывая его ладонь своей. – Я вообще их купил просто так, потому что, наверно, так надо… я не хотел чувствовать тебя через резинку.

Дин поцеловал его во взмокший затылок.

Они займутся этой ночью сексом еще один раз, а утром Дин проснется от минета. Они будут учиться говорить друг с другом, проявлять чувства, и однажды Дин сможет сказать «Я тебя люблю», услышав от Каса эти три слова в сотый раз. Дин будет беситься после каждой беззлобной подколки Сэма, а Кас будет только улыбаться, зная, что младший Винчестер ничего не имеет против них. У них впереди будет много лет, за которые они успеют поссориться и помириться, расстаться и вновь сойтись, и закончится все в этом бункере, на этой кровати, когда они будут стареть вместе. И Дин, наверно, однажды все же сможет сказать, что был рад падению Каса. Потому что человека любить проще, чем древнее существо, которое почти невозможно понять. Дин скажет, что падение Каса развязало ему руки, позволив стать ближе, позволив полюбить. Он расскажет, что не мог сделать первый шаг, потому что до последнего боялся ошибиться, но больше всего мечтал о том, чтобы наконец-то быть вместе с Кастиэлем, его ангелом. Его человеком.

 


End file.
